No Reason
by Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi
Summary: Satu, dua, tiga kata? tidak. Aku tidak butuh itu. alasan? Aku tak memilikinya. Tidak, aku tidak bermain denganmu. Tapi aku serius. Karena mencintaimu, tidak membutuhkan satu alasan. ALL OFFICIAL COUPLE! KrisTao, KaiSoo, BaekYeol, HunHan, ChenMin, SuLay is here!


Title : No Reason

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : ALL OFFICIAL COUPLE EXO~!

Genre : Romance and Drama

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Satu, dua, tiga kata? tidak. Aku tidak butuh itu. alasan? Aku tak memilikinya. Tidak, aku tidak bermain denganmu. Tapi aku serius. Karena mencintaimu, tidak membutuhkan satu alasan. ALL OFFICIAL COUPLE! KrisTao, KaiSoo, BaekYeol, HunHan, ChenMin, SuLay is here!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : Annyeong ^^/ ketemu sama author gaje gila XD. oke, sebenarnya ini hanyalah fic ringan penuh romance. Maklum~ lagi pengen bkin fic romance yang nemplok di otak. Kalau jelek, tolong jangan di bash ^^

Oh iya, ini baru pengenalan. Chap untuk couple sesungguhnya di chap selanjutnya. Mau lihat dulu responnya ^^

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

Mata itu…

senyum itu….

wajah cantik itu…..

kau begitu indah….

"**Bisakah kau berikan aku alasan kenapa kau mengejarku?"**

"**Aku tak punya alasan."**

"**Bodoh.."**

Satu kata…? Dua kata..? dan 3 kata itu? kau ingin aku mengucapkannya?

"**Kenapa kau tak ingin mengatakannya? Apa susahnya mengatakan 'I Love You" untukku? Apa kau hanya bermain?"**

"**Tidak. Kau bukanlah mainan yang bisa aku mainkan. Aku tidak butuh mengatakan itu."**

"**Kenapa? Lalu apa?"**

"**Bagiku, cinta itu tidak harus dikatakan oleh ucapan yang mudah terlupakan. Tapi, cinta yang indah adalah sebuah bukti. Bukan ucapan. Dan, kalimat bodoh itu tak akan mampu melukiskan cintaku."**

Aku bukanlah orang yang pelit. Bisakah kau mengerti arti bunga plastic ini?

"**Kenapa kau memberikanku bunga mawar plastic ini, padahal kau memberikanku 11 tangkai bunga mawar asli, kenapa yang ke-12 adalah plastic?"**

"**Karena, bunga ini akan layu setelah termakan waktu…tapi..yang terakhir adalah..sebagai tanda. Kalau kau adalah yang terakhir dan akan terus aku cintai. Sampai kau bosan padaku. Sampai kau melupakanku, sampai Tuhan memisahkan kita."**

Pelukan itu…ciuman itu…sentuhan lembut itu…Tuhan, terima kasih..

Rasa itu…

Semuanya..

Awal pertemuan itu…

"**Kenapa? Apa kau gila mencampurkan kopi dengan garam? Kau konyol."**

"**Bagiku…garam ini..adalah sebuah kenangan indah..antara laut, keluargaku, masa laluku..dan juga keindahannya yang seperti dirimu.."**

"**Jadi…"**

"**Would you be mine?"**

Kalau satu hari ada 24 jam, dan itu berarti ada 86.400 detik. Satu detik, adalah satu detik terindah.

Tangan lembut itu..

Kau begitu sempurna.

Kau begitu indah.

Kau lebih seperti malaikat.

Manusia, mungkin sebenarnya tidak pantas untuk memilikimu…

Bahkan mungkin aku tidak pantas untuk memilikimu.

Tapi, bisakah Tuhan mengerti..

Aku adalah 1 dari seluruh umatnya yang begitu terobsesi padamu.

Gila?

Ya, aku tergila-gila oleh pesonamu.

"**Kenapa? Apa yang kau sukai dari senyumku?"**

"**Karena, ketika kau tersenyum aku bisa melihat masa depanku."**

Kau bilang aku aneh?

Aku pencemburu?

"**Aku mencintaimu..tapi..ayolah, kau terlalu menarik perhatian dengan mengikutiku terus, ayolah baby.."**

"**Dulu…ayahku mengatakan…ikutilah impianmu dan masa depanmu. Dan sekarang, aku mengikutinya. Aku mengejarnya."**

"**A..apa mimpimu?"**

"**Menjadi suamimu."**

Aku hanya mencintaimu.

Terserah apa kata dunia, mereka tak akan mengerti aku.

Saranghae..

Wo Ai Ni..

.

.

.

END OR TBC?

Please give review ^^

Please no flame, bash, or please no silent readers ^^


End file.
